Girls Are Weird
by purplerockz
Summary: REWRITE: Ben never had a knack with girls, he was always considered the nerd at school, and now he's the freak of the second-mass. Just as he thinks girls can't possibly get any weirder he meets A, a fighter with a bad attitude and crude sense of humor. Can to two mange to get along, or get each other killed in the process. BenxOC HalxMaggie


Girls, well girls are weird.

Ben always knew that.

From day one-Girls. Are. Really. Weird.

But until this war, he didn't even grasp how weird they really are.

Because, they're really freaking weird.

"Girls are so weird." Ben huffed, making Hal glance at him sideways.

"You still think that way?" He laughed, watching Ben lift himself up a tree branch.

"Yes." Ben reasoned reaching the top with ease.

Hal only shook his head, following his lead.

"Well, I don't think Maggie's weird." He continued, watching a scout from her group enter the camp hurried.

"That's because you're in love with her." Ben said matter-of-factly, hanging upside down from his branch, observing the scout talk frantically with Weaver.

Hal didn't answer, his dark eyes already watching the scene before them, the scout making hand gestures and Weaver's stern face. Ben rolled his eyes at his brother's anxiety, already listening into their conversation, knowing he'd want to know.

"Apparently…Maggie found something, something big." He said, answering Hal's silent question, concentrating on the scouts word.

"Is she alright?" Hal asked urgently, answering his own question as a group of bikes entered the camp-Maggie in the lead. Ben rolled his eyes again, continuing to listen in more-His brother's love life was already annoying enough to him.

Hal watched his expression tern stern, "Ben?" Ben's jaw clenching, "Something's wrong." Ben sighed watching Weaver's facial expression go wide-eyed.

"What?!"

"There's seven bikes…Maggie's patrol was only three…" He pointed out as he started lifting himself down, watching a crowd of people quickly surround the bikes.

"Maggie found more fighters." A civilian passing explained to another, Ben looked up at his brother nodding as he hopped down from branch to branch, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Hal landing moments later-not as agile.

They slowly approached the ever-growing crowd, their father was already on the scene and from the looks of it, he was battling his way out.

"Oh, yes, here they are." Tom smiled-shouldering his way into the clearing, "These are my boys, Hal and Ben." He introduced, leading a man a little taller than himself over to them.

"This is Nick, he's a mechanic and those are his group of fighters. Maggie ran into them when she was on patrol." He explained, stepping aside so the man could be seen. He was lanky, with worn out jeans, muddy boots, and a worn leather jacket. He had a black beard and thick hair, a gun slugged over his back as he shook hands-which seemed to have permanent grease stains-with Hal.

"Hm, you look around the age of one of my fighters." The man tilted his head as he shook hands with Ben, his green eyes scanning the spikes along his back. Ben just nodded his head not sure of what to say as the man whistled towards the crowd, motioning for someone to come over.

"What is it Uncle?" The voice sounded as people parted a little to let them through, Ben saw their hand first, reaching through the crowd for the man to pull them towards him, it had on leather gloves like Hals with no coverage over the tips of the fingers.

He slowly started taking in the form of the foreign person.

"The only person left in my family…" The man sighed.

They wore faded army pants and black boots.

"Don't let looks fool ya, best shoot I've ever seen." Nick laughed.

The person had on a tight white tank under a simple jacket.

"This is Adelaide, but we just call her **A**."

Ben realized the person was female. Her hand outstretched towards him and he shook it, she had a firm grasp-confident almost.

"This is Ben, Hal, and I'm Tom." His father introduced the girl.

She had long hair that reached her stomach in straight and slight waves. He could tell she hasn't had a hair cut since the invasion from the split ends and straw like/dead look to it. Her hair was a light brown, much different then her uncle's, with greasy roots. In fact they looked almost nothing alike, his nose crooked while hers was a little broad. He had tiny eyes while hers were large. Her lips were thin at the top while her uncles were full. Her jaw line was more define then his and her teeth were straighter. The only thing alike was their medium skin tone and eye color. When they looked at Ben it was strange to him, seeing the same color of eyes staring at him.

"Hello." She smiled, nodding at them. And that's when he noticed it…the pistols strapped to both of her thighs, the gun slugged over her back, the two pistols secured on her lower back, and the knife attached to the side of her boot with a pink handle. This girl didn't mess around.

"You're a fighter?" Hal asked, noticing her attire, his comment made her smile.

"You bet." She smirked, shouldering her backpack-which so happened to have a rifle attached to the back.

Her green eyes landed on Ben and a mischievous glint shun in them as she flicked his chest, "Nice spikes kid." And with that she left, quickly disappearing into the crowd around her bikes.

The man Nick laughed as he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket, "She's different but knows how to take them aliens down." He said threw huffs of smoke, blowing them on Ben's face. Almost like he was teasing him.

Tom patted Nick's shoulder as he introduced him to other members of the second mass, kindly refusing his offer for a cigarette…multiple times. Ben shook his head as he looked up Hal, who just shrugged. The crowed departed as the new arrivals were quickly shown around, everyone left the bikes except for the girl **A**. She sat on one twirling her knife before picking dirt from under her finger nails out. She looked up at the brothers smirking as she chucked the knife to the ground, impaling a leaf that blew by. She waved bye to them as she leaned off her bike and walked away with it, picking the knife up along her path and twirling it as she spit to her side.

"I changed my mind about girls." Ben announced to Hal as they watched her walk away, Hal laughed.

"What do you think now?" He asked as they walked the opposite way, Ben took a breath as he looked up at him.

"Girls are weird….and scary."


End file.
